


Bad Wiring

by TinyFloatingPotato



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Forced, M/M, Sex Toys, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket's wiring gets mixed up and he becomes extremely horny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter

Rocket and Gamora are in a ship, but it is spiraling out of control and Rocket is swinging out of the back door

“Hang on!” Gamora yells as she tries to steady the ship

Rocket is swinging out of the door with one hand, “I can’t!” He yells

They fall into an area of large Rocket pillars, about 500 feet off the ground

“Gamo-“ the back end of the ship slams into one of the pillars, hitting and taking Rocket with it

“Rocket, NO!” Gamora yells out as she rough lands the plane

She rushes out of the plane to see Rocket lying on the ground. He doesn’t look hurt, but his back is sparking

“Oh, Rocket,” Gamora is trying to hold in her tears, “It’s okay”

She attempts to fix the wiring on his back, connecting what she thinks are the right wires. When she puts the last loose wire coming out of his back, his whole body seizes and strains, arching his back. But he comes to, looking at Gamora

“Ugh, what happened?”

Gamora begins to cry without tears, “Oh, Rocket!”

She picks him up and hugs him, taking him back to the ship

“Peter, we’re crashed. Come help us now” gamora talks into the radio

Rocket is sitting next to Gamora in a passenger seat. He is beat up, slouching his back, too tired to sit up straight. His head twitches to one side and his eye spasms

“Did you say something?” Gamora asks

Rocket responds, “No”

\--

The team is in a Nova Corps hotel, sitting out the night after the big fight they just had. They all have separate rooms with the exception of Rocket and Groot

“Man, we had a bad day today, huh? Rocket asks

“I am Groot” meaning, “ _Yeah, had a big scare with you_ ”

“Yeah, we did, but I’m fine” Rocket says, “I’m ganna go get washed up, kay’?”

“I am Groot” meaning, “ _Okay_ ”

Rocket walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower, but doesn’t get in just yet. Instead, he walks to the sink and gets onto the counter, looking at himself in the mirror

He whispers, “Had a bad day. Tomorrow will be better” he tells himself. He sees some veins seeking into his eye quickly. He takes a closer look.

“What the hell?” He falls onto his back, twitching on the counter top. He is unable to scream over the sound of rushing water. He is already fully naked, so his armor isn’t making any noise. He can only lay back and wait for it to be over

He falls onto the floor, slamming his head onto the ground, knocking him out. He comes to a few seconds later, to see his cock fully erect in front of him. He has a humanoid penis, but it normally retracts into him when he’s not aroused.

“Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me?” he tells himself, “I- I can’t control myself”

Adrenaline and hormones are rushing through his body, making him unable to stand still, or get rid of the massive hard on he has.

He steps out of the room, fully naked and hard

“Hey, Groot” He yells out, “I’m ganna go check on Peter”

Groot doesn’t pay attention to Rocket, as he is soaking up some water

Rocket walks out of the door, and down the hall

\--

Peter was cleaning his guns, when he hears a knock on the door

“Hold up!” He runs to the door, and when he opens it, he sees a naked Rocket

“WOW, Rocket, you are naked” He tries to not look at his cock or him in general

Rocket speaks, “I need to ask you of something” Rocket smiles

“Yeah?” Peter is looking up at the ceiling

Rocket runs under his legs quietly

“Rocket?” He looks down to see Rocket gone and hears his gun being assembled behind him

“Rocket, what are you doing?” He sees Rocket with his fully assembled gun, pointed at him

“I need you for something” He pulls the trigger, shocking Peter unconscious, but he hears Rocket burly say, “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful”


	2. Toys, Toys, and More Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket has some fun with Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting this... or not. I don't know how to think about this

Peter wakes up to find himself with one arm strapped to one of the bed corners

“Damit, you weren’t supposed to wake up.” Rocket grabs the gun again

Peter puts his hands up in defense, “WOAH Rocket, what the hell are you doing?!”

Rocket doesn’t put the gun down, but he doesn’t pull the trigger, “You won’t get it if I explained it and drew you a picture”

“Try me” He puts his hands down

“Well, it started when I was youn-“ He pulls the trigger on Peter, shocking and knocking him unconscious

\--

Peter begins to regain coconscious. Both of his hands and legs aren’t able to move

“Rocket? Rocket!” He gets no response, so he begins to talk to himself, “Fuck, I can’t move”

“Yeah, that was intended” He hears Rockets voice from the side of him

“Rocket? Please untie me. We can talk this out, you don’t have to do th-“

Rocket jumps onto the bed and shoves a pair of socks into Peter’s mouth, “Shut the hell up! You don’t get to speak”

Peter can’t talk, but he loudly mumbles, “Mrrf. Mrrf”

“Now we can get to the good stuff” He gets on top of Peter’s chest

Peter spits out the sock, “Rocket, stop this”

“I said, shut up!” He growls as he stuffs the sock back into his mouth

Peter struggles to get the restraints off of him, but they were tied by Rocket, and the knots he ties are made to hold entire ships still

Rocket runs his claws down Peter’s shirts, “Let’s get this off” He rips the shirt with his claws, scratching Peter’s chest a little bit

Peter spits out the sock, “Agh! Rocket, please”

“Well, that sock isn’t going to hold you, I will” He grabs Peter’s chin and leans down for a kiss

Peter can’t believe what is happening, he is numb from anger and adrenaline. But Peter can’t fight his feelings, he wants to pull away, but he can’t control his muscles right now.

Rocket pulls away, “Ahh” He breaths out in pleasure, “See? That wasn’t so hard” He sits on his chest

“Rocket, I never knew” Peter says

“No, nobody ever _knew_. Only I knew. I saw the way you looked at me, you couldn’t take your eyes off of me” His voice starts to crack as a tear comes off of his eye

“But now, I am in control! Now I am the bigger man, and you are the small one”

He gets off of the bed, grabbing the socks again

“No, please, not the socks again” Peter pleads

“Don’t worry; I want to hear you scream when I’m with you” He throws the socks, “You know, you were out for a long time.”

“How long?” Peter asks

“About three hours”

“What the hell?”

“Yeah, I though you would have woken up when I was gone” Rocket grabs a bag that look somewhat like a duffle bag

“Gone?”

“Yep, I went to get some _toys_ for us”

Rocket pushes a table to the front of the bed so Peter can see him take out the contents of the bag

“Wanna see what I got us?”

He unzips the bag and pulls out a series of sex toys and supplies

He lines them up on the table, and names every one, “We have two small dildos, a large one, four bottles of lube, two anal plugs, two vibrators, a g-spot stimulator, and couple of fleshlights”

“Please, Rocket, don’t do this to me” Peter pleas once more

“Well, I just spent four hundred units on all of this, so we need to put this to some use.”

Peter looks at the ceiling, scared.

Rocket grabs a dildo and walks back up to Peter’s chest

“Can you take this?” He starts to rim Peter’s lips with the silicon toy, “Mmmm, yeah”

Peter won’t open his mouth

Rocket finds a simple solution. He grabs his nose and closes it

“You have to breathe, don’t you?”

Peter refuses to open his mouth. His face turns red and he begins to struggle more with the ropes holding him

“Peter, breath dammit!”

Peter shakes his head, as his vision starts to blur. His eyes grow heavy and he can’t hold his mouth shut any more

His mouth opens from weakness. As he breathes in, Rocket shoves the dildo into his mouth

“Yeah, there we go”

Peter tries to move his head away, but he can’t seem to shake it

Rocket moves the dildo in and out of his mouth slowly, “You should really lube this with spit, because this is going inside of you after this”

Peter realizes he is not getting out of this without doing some things he is not willing to do

Peter begins to suck on the dildo

“Yeah, there we go baby” Rocket says

Rocket uses the dildo for a few minutes, getting Peter’s face messy from saliva

“Now, let me get you prepared” Rocket leaves the dildo in Peter’s mouth, getting up and walking to Peter’s crotch, “Let’s get these off”

He kneels down at his crotch, then pulls out his claw again. He runs his claw along the seam that goes along Peter’s ass, cutting a hole in the pants

“There, now we have an entrance” He rips open the jeans, revealing Peter’s ass, “Oh, cleanly shaven? Now what I saw you as”

He runs his claw along Peter’s Perineum (The part between the penis and anus). He doesn’t press hard, but he causes some discomfort for Peter

He gets up and walks to Peter’s face, and swipes the dildo from Peter’s mouth, and walks back to Peter’s ass

“Ready?”

Peter doesn’t respond

“I’ll take that as a yes”

He slowly puts the tip into Peter’s anus. He hasn’t ever had anything up there in his life

“Just relax and I’ll be careful”

Peter can do anything but relax right now.

“Look, if you’re scared, I’ll show you how easy this is” He grabs a butt plug and lubes it, “Look”

He puts it onto Peter’s chest and slowly begins to sit on it

“Now, ooh, you just have to relax your butt and just let it slide in. Ahhhh” He continues to slide his anus onto it. He is just halfway down, and his ass is already spread to twice it’s size. Rocket continues to moan in pleasure, “Ahhhh”

He slips the whole thing in, falling onto Peter’s chest at the last second, huffing from holding his breath, “Hah, hah, hah. See?”

He keeps himself plugged, and walks back to Peter’s ass

“Now, if I can do that, you can do this” He pushes the dido quickly into Peter, “Ahhh” Peter screams

“See, I told you, you can do that” He pulls the dildo back out

“Ahhhh” Peter moans

He stops with the head of the dildo still in him, and pushes the member back into him

Peter feels the long piece rub against his prostate, “Ahh”

Rocket looks up and sees Peter’s cock bulging out and a little pre cum seeping out where the tip is

“So, looks like you’re enjoying this?”

He gets no response

“Answer me when I talk to YOU!” He pulls out the dildo and shoves it back in

He cries out, “YES. PLEASE DON’T STOP ROCKET, PLEASE DON’T STOP DOING THIS TO ME”


	3. The Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket continues to torture Peter with the toys, but Peter has a trick up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You saw this coming... Don't act like you didn't!

“Ah, now we’re getting places” Rocket says

Peter couldn’t believe what he just said

Rocket scoffs, “Heh”

He pulls the toy out of Peter, forcing Peter to close his eyes in pleasure

“Now, what next” Rocket tells himself, tapping his chin with his finger

He turns to Peter and gets back onto his chest

“Awe, what’s wrong with my baby?” He rubs his finger onto his cheek

Peter is clenching his eyes closed, unable to look at what was once his friend

“Okay, silent treatment eh?” He walks back to the toys and grabs the fleshlight

It’s not a normal, Terran fleshlight, but rather a ring that you put the penis through. Not all beings have the same type of penis, so they make a universal type. It stimulates the nerves at the base of the penis, making it feel like a real fleshlight

He walks to Peter’s crotch and grabs the zipper with one of his claws, tugging at it

“No, Rocket, stop!” Peter snarls at Rocket

“Oh, you wanna talk now? It’s fine, I’ll just not talk to you”

He pulls down the zipper and reaches into Peter’s pants, trying to get a grip onto Peter’s cock

Luckily, for Rocket, he was wearing boxer shorts, so his penis was easily accessible

“Ah, now, let’s see what we have here” He grabs his member, semi erect, and pulls it out of the zipper

It is circumcised, about seven and a half inches, and flops onto his stomach

“Rocket, pleas-“

“Shut up, we’re just getting to the good stuff” He says as he grabs the head of his cock and slips the sex ring onto his cock

When it gets to the base of his cock, it attaches itself to Peter’s body, via suction

“You know what’s good about this model?”

Peter doesn’t respond

“It’s that you can program the settings to read your body vitals” He pulls out a small plane of glass as it lights up.

“Now, we have instant cum, long cum, and no cum” Rocket says, “Let’s go with no cum for now”

He selects the preset setting and pushes a red button on the remote. The ring starts to vibrate a little and turn green

“Ahhh” Peter cries out

Rocket stares at the penis, in all of its beauty, as it begins to erect

“Oh, look at this beauty” He walks up to the member, and runs his claws softly along the shaft

It strains and shakes

“Rocket, sto-“

Rocket pushes the override button on the remote, which momentarily pulses harder

“Oh, you like that, don’t you” He walks up to Peter’s face with the remote

He pushes the button again, watching Peter’s body shiver at the pleasure

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Peter moans every time the button is pushed

Rocket walks back to Peter’s cock, where pre cum is already seeping out of the tip

“Mmm, you made me a treat?” He gets onto his knees and puts his tongue out

He takes a long, juicy lick on Peter’s cock, savoring every drop of pre. He runs his tongue slowly up the shaft, followed by his hands spreading his saliva along the shaft

“AHH!” Peter yells out

Rocket gets to his head, and takes extra lick off of it. Like a lollypop, Rocket continuously licks the tip of the cock

“Ah, please, Rocket! Stop this madness”

Rocket turns his head quickly, looking Peter in the eyes

“Oh, but I’ve gone too far already, haven’t I? Why stop when I’m already doomed from you. I’m ganna get everything I can out of you. Emotionally and physically”

He grabs his remote and pushes the button several more times, causing Peter to moan out loud

Peter realizes the only way he can get out of this is through extraordinary strength. How else to get that strength out?

Peter yells at Rocket, “Hey, you.”

Rocket turns around

“Yeah, you… you… filthy… animal” He hesitates to say that

“What the hell did you call me?” Rocket walks back to his face

“You heard me… you animal. Raccoon”

“Who’re you calling a _raccoon_?” He tells him

“You! You are an animal that can’t even make me… cum” He yells

“Heh, really?” He grabs the remote again

“Yeah” Peter yells

Rocket pushes the setting to _fast cum_ mode and presses the button again

The sex ring turns a dark red, as Peter’s cock gets harder than it has ever been

“AHHH!” Peter yells out

“Yeah? You wanna say that again?” Rocket yells at him

“Ahh- you- mff- ANIMAL!” He screams

Rocket walks back to his cock and begins to lick it again

“AGHHH!” Peter moans

Rocket puts Peter’s head into his mouth, playing with the skin with his tongue and playing with Peter’s balls

“Ahh!” Peter moans. He is unable to keep still; he begins to hump the air. His adrenaline is covering the pain in his hands as he tugs harder on the restraints

Rocket pulls off of his head, allowing Peter to be pushed over the edge and orgasm

First, a couple of spurts of pre, then six massive spurts of cum. One right after the other, each landing on Peter’s chest

Peter’s screams cover the sound of the back board breaking off, freeing one of Peter’s hands, along with the rope and a chunk of wood like material

The cum beings to ooze out of the tip, which Rocket begins to lick up

“Hey, Rocket?” Peters voice sounds

“What is it no-“

Rocket is interrupted by Peter slamming the board into Rocket’s head, sending him flying off of the bed

Peter grabs his cock and squeezes out the last bit of cum inside of him

He reaches over to grab a knife in a drawer next to the bed, and cuts himself free

He gets off of the bed, looking down at the passed out Rocket

“Ugh, Rocket. You make this too easy for me” 


	4. Consent

Peter walks to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water. He looks over to the door, where he sees the door lock open

“Heh, Rocket, you didn’t even lock the door” He walks to the door, and pushes a button on the underside of the lock, turning it red. He applied the ‘lockdown’ function of the lock. No unlock until the next day at checkout time.

Peter walks back to Rocket, still knocked out, and squats down at him. He stares at him for a short period of time, and then looks at the crime scene of the bed. He looks at Rocket one again, giving a faint smirk.

\--

Rocket slowly opens his eyes. He can’t see much, as his eyes are dilated and fuzzy. He moans out, “Ugh, where am I?” He tries to move his arms, but he can’t. He looks at his arms, which are handcuffed to the foot side of the bed. He is also on the floor, tiptoeing just to touch the ground. Facing a large board at that end of the bed, he cries out, “Peter, Peter?”

“Oh, hello, Rocket” Peter’s voice says from behind him

“Peter? Let me go!” He pleads

“Oh, now you don’t know anything? Poor Rocket,” He says mockingly, “you don’t even know what you did”

“Please, Quill, stop whatever you’re ganna do. Don’t do anything you’re ganna regret later” He struggles to get out of the handcuffs, but he can’t

“Don’t struggle, they only get tighter. You see, those are earth handcuffs, much more durable, and, more kinky” He says while brushing by his ear

Rocket continues to struggle with the restraints

Peter walks to the table with the toys and grabs the other butt plug. It’s quite larger than Rocket’s, which is why he got it. He puts a few drops of lube onto it, smears it around, and gets on his knees behind Rocket

He pulls down Rocket’s “pants”, revealing Rocket’s bare ass

“Now, open wide” He grabs Rocket’s tail and raises it, showing the base of the other plug still inside of him, “Oh, this is still here?”

“Wha-What’s still there?” Rocket’s voice cracks

“Let’s just pull this out nice and slow” He grabs the base

Rocket quickly feels the toy the moment Peter touches it. He can feel every inch inside of him

“Ahh, Peter, Ahhh, What the hell!?” He cries

Peter puts his fingers around the base and begins to tug on it. Rocket moans out in pain

“Ah- Peter, stop this-ahh- now!”

“Oh, you want this to stop?” He pulls out the toy faster than he previously had

“AHH” The toy head pops out, releasing the animal’s hole to relax, even though it has already taken its shape

“Now” Peter grabs the larger toy, putting the tip onto Rocket’s open hole

“What the fuck is that?” He screams

Peter pushes in the toy. Already, about a third of the way in, the toy circumference is the size of the largest circumference of the smaller toy

“Ahh, Pe-“

“Shut the fuck up! You did this to me, now, I’m doing this to you” Peter snarls, “It’s either this, or my cock. Which one, animal?”

Rocket thinks to himself, then hesitates to say, “…your cock” He says quietly

Peter pushes the toy harder, forcing Rocket’s body to spasm against the board, “Your cock! I want your cock!” He cries out

Peter pulls back the toy, releasing Rocket from his body lock

“Okay, then you get another treat” He grabs the butt plug Rocket was previously wearing, and puts it up to Rockets face, “Now, open” He says

Rocket doesn’t open his mouth, so Peter puts a finger into him.

“Ahh” Rocket moans out. Peter takes the opportunity to shove the toy inside of his mouth

“Don’t spit it out, or you’re getting the next size up” He grabs a bottle of lube from the table. He applies a reasonable amount onto his cock, then putting a few dabs onto his middle finger and slowly pushes it into Rocket

Rocket tenses up, pinning himself against the board in front of him. A muffled moan comes from him as the finger explores his body, depositing lube inside of him. Peter pulls out of him, forcing Rocket to give another moan

“Are you ready?” Peter says, reviving only an undefined muffle, “I’ll take that as a yes”

He stokes his cock a few times, smearing the lube everywhere

He places the head against Rocket’s hole, already to that size from the toy. But when he gets a couple of millimeters more in, it begins to stretch farther than usual

Rocket screams and moans as loud as he can, but they are useless as the toy blocks most of them from escaping his own throat

“Ahh, fuck, Rocket” Peter continues to stretch the animals hole, giving a slight sigh every few seconds.”Okay, it’s in. That’s all the stretching” He continues to force the member in.

Rocket is no longer forcing himself against the barricade; it is now purely Peter’s force.

Rocket screams out, muffled as usual

“Shut up, you’re… ruining the…moment” Peter continues to push in

“Ahh, Rocket, that’s all of me”

A tear falls from Rocket’s eye. Of course, this is no use, as Peter can’t see his eyes, but it also means Peter doesn’t see Rocket at his lowest he has been. Except for now

Peter pulls back, forcing the small being off of the board, and to hover in the air, “Ahhh” Peter moans out, “Ahh, Ohhh, Ahhh” He humps the small animal slowly, moving his hips while holding the animals hips

Rocket has no control over this, he knows that, but can he speed this up? Rocket thinks to himself, “Maybe if he cums, he’ll tire, then I can escape and ki-“ His mind warps a little, as memories flood into his head, like the cock inside of his ass.

He remembers the love and compassion he has for Peter, and how he can’t be mad at him. He remembers what he did in the past hour, the dildo, the ropes, the rape, everything. He continues his thought, “Then I can kiss him and hug him and feel him pressing against me”

Peter, still humping the animal like a fleshlight, begins to move faster, as if he _was_ fucking a toy.

Rocket spits out the plug, “Peter” He moans

“What the fuck! What did I tell you?” He screams out

“No, Peter, fuck me. Fuck me harder”

Peter, who is shocked at this information, stops humping midway while pulling out, “What?”

“Ya heard me, fuck me harder” He says

“Are- Are you sure?” He asks

Rocket pulls out his claws and fidgets with the locks on the handcuffs, almost instantly unlocking them. He falls to the ground on his hands, while his knees stay up as Peter’s hard cock is so stiff, it can hold Rockets weight. He turns his head, “Fuck me hard. Take me like I’m your first.”

“Well, Rocket, you are my first. My first male”

Rocket smiles a little, then turns around and clenches his asshole, forcing Peter to moan

“Ahh, Fuck, Rocket” He cries

“I told you to take me”

Peter smiles faintly, grabs Rocket’s hips, and shoves his cock inside of him. He pushes in with incredible force; Rocket’s ass touches Peter’s balls

“Ahhh” Rocket cries, louder than Peter moaning

Rocket moans continuously, forgetting to breathe in between


	5. Rocket is A Horny Raccoon... But So is Peter

Peter stops humping into Rocket

Huffing heavily, he tells Rocket, “ _Hah_ -Rocket- _huh_ -get off”

Rocket grabs the ground with his claws and slowly pulls himself off of Peter’s cock, clenching his asshole while getting off to cause Peter even more pleasure and pain

“Ah, fuck! Rocket!” Peter moans

Rocket pops Peter’s head out of his hole, falling to the ground.

Rocket tries to stand, but his legs are nearly fully numb. They wobble, but Rocket can’t get the energy out of him.

Peter laughs, “Heh, I tend to have that effect with people I fuck” He bends over, grabbing Rocket like a small dog and throwing him onto the bed in front of them.

“HEY! Watch the precious cargo!” Rocket yells

Peter says sarcastically, “You? Cargo? Heh, if anything, your ass was the cargo and I destroyed that long ago”

Peter grabs a bottle of lube, re applying some to his cock.

Rocket asks, “Wanna make this real fun?”

“What do you mean?” Peter replies

“Put the plug in you”

Peter looks at the larger butt plug lying on the ground next to his feet. He bends over and picks it up, debating

“C’mon, be a man!” Rocket yells

Peter applies a decent amount of lube to the toy, smothering it around the area. He reaches around, putting the tip near his hole

“Yeah, c’mon” Rocket moans out

Peter puts the tip in, moaning, “Ahhh, fuck!” He pushes it in more, “Ahhh, ahhhh, Fuck!” He’s stretching his hole for the first time, experiencing pleasure and pain

Rocket is getting horny from the sight of Peter struggling to put in the toy, “C’mon, Quill, if I can do that, so can you”

He keeps pushing, but the pain is starting to overcome pleasure, “Fuck, Rocket, I- I don’t think I can keep going”

Rocket siphons every last bit of energy in his body into his legs, getting up and, slowly, walking over to Peter, “Here” He walks onto Peter’s chest, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck

Rocket gazes into Peter’s eyes, which are watering due to the pain. Peter tells Rocket, “You make me feel strong, Rocket. When I’m with you I-I feel we-“

“Shut the fuck up, man! Don’t get all _lovey_ with me!” He stops talking and pulls in for a kiss. Peter is stunned at the action. So stunned, he can’t remember the pain on his hole, or to even stand. He slips the toy inside of himself by sitting on it

“Ahhh!” Peter moans out

Rocket laughs to himself, hissing a little, “Now, let’s get to it!” Rocket crawls over Peter, jumping off of him and freefalling onto the bed face first

“Heh” Peter giggles

Rocket stays face down then puts his ass in the air, “Well, I’m waiting”

Peter gets onto his bed, dominating Rocket’s body, “Are you ready?”

Rocket doesn’t answer, just scoots back and pushes his hole onto Peter’s tip

Peter pushes his hips down, shoving his member inside of Rocket’s hole

Rocket bites down, “Ngggh”

“Are you okay?” Peter asks

“Yeah, just- ah- keep fucking me. Don’t stop even if I tell you”

Peter forces his hips down again, forcing himself into Rocket once more. He keeps humping Rocket, biting down on his own teeth.

“Ahh- ahhh-ahh” Peter moans

“Fuck-ah-Peter-ah-don’t stop!” Rocket screams

After about five minutes of pure pleasure, Peter screams out, “Fuck, Rocket, I’m ganna cum!”

“Just what I wanted to hear” Rocket reaches under a pillow, which is a small remote with only one button. He giggles to himself, “heh” He pushes the button, making Peter’s butt plug vibrate vigorously

“Ahhh! What the fuck is that?” Peter yells. He has so much adrenaline running in his veins, too much hormones, too much cum in his balls, to eve stop humping, “Ahh, fuck Rocket!”

He humps faster and faster. The bed legs are jumping off of the ground, Rocket is moaning as loud as physically possible, and Peter is getting the biggest workout of his life

Peter starts to moan, almost like a scream, as loud as he can, “AHHHHH!!!”

Rocket feels warm spurts inside of his body, one after the other. Peter’s juices are rushing inside of Rocket’s body. He can feel it pushed inside of his colon first, but that is soon filled. He then feels it being unwillingly pushed into him by Peter’s humps.

“Ahh, Peter, keep going!” Rocket yells

Rocket feels himself being filled to the brim with juices. Peter must have pushed out about fifteen huge cum spurts, then the rest just oozed out as Peter kept humping. He felt the cum leak out onto his tail

Peter thrusts one last time, before rolling over. Rocket stays on his cock as his breeder rolls over

“Ahh” Peter moans out

Rocket, lying on Peter with His cock still inside of him, kisses softly on Peter’s stomach

“Mind taking me out of you?” Peter asks

Rocket grabs Peter’s now flaccid cock, and pulls it out of himself, cum flooding out of him

“Mind taking care of me?” Peter asks

“Only if you take care of me?” Rocket replies

“Sure”

Rocket gets up, weak and famished, and walks to Peter’s face. He turns around in front of Peter’s face, lifts his tale, and sits on Peter’s mouth

Peter gets to work on Rocket’s used hole, slurping out all of his own juices

“Awe, fuck, Peter!” Rocket screams

Peter continues to play with Rocket’s hole, licking around the hole, putting it in, drinking his own cum

After about a minute, Rocket gets up, “Ahh, that’s good”

He walks to Peter’s cock, and starts to lick up the spilled cum from Rocket’s own hole. He grabs Peter’s cock, slurping the cum off of it with his tongue. He then remembers the toy inside of Peter, and quietly sneaks his hands to the toy, grasps it tightly, and pulls it out.

“AHHH” Peter moans out

“Heh, it’s only for a second!” Rocket speaks

Once the largest part leaves Peter’s hole, the rest slides out with ease, leaving Peter’s hole gaping slightly

Rocket can’t stand the sight of the used hole, he just has to do something to it. After all, He did destroy Rocket’s hole over the past few minutes

“Wow, that was awesome, huh?” Peter asks

Rocket makes his claws retract, and makes his paw into a fist.

“Rocket, what are you doin-Ahhh” Peter feels something go inside of his ass. Not big enough to be a toy, but not small enough to be Rocket’s cock… ”what is it?”, he thinks to himself


	6. The Three Most Loved and Hated Words

“Ahh, what the hell Rocket?” Peter cries

Rocket doesn’t answer, but Peter can feel something inside of him, moving around

“Rocket, what the-“

“Shut up, I can feel inside of you… and it feels _good_ ”

Rocket is shoving his fist, which isn’t that large, inside of Peter’s asshole. This wouldn’t be a problem to Peter if it weren’t for Him opening and closing his fist, moving it around his insides

Rocket takes a deep breath in, “I feel closer to you than ever before” Rocket pushes in more, stopping at his elbow.

“Okay, Rocket, you’ve had your fun, now pull out” Peter says frightened

“Oh, you mean like _this?!”_ He pushes his hand down, forcing his prostate in, nearly enough to cause a dent inside of him

Peter’s back arches without him even knowing, all Peter can feel is pleasure now. He can’t control any of his body. His breathing, his muscles, his face, everything, just cut off of his brain, “Ahhhh”

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Rocket feels around Peter’s new joy spot. He notices that when he touches a certain lump inside of Peter, his body spasm’s and He begins to breath uncontrollably. “Is that it? Is that the big red button?” Rocket finds the small lump, about the size of His fist, and opens his hand around it. He cups his hand around the G-Spot, slightly squeezing it

“Ahhh” Peter screams as his back arches again

Rocket looks up to see Peter’s cock, not erect, but still leaking precum very quickly, “Mmmmm” Rocket grabs Peter’s thick, flaccid cock, and begins to lick off the pre. His cock is long enough to go a little past his balls, so Rocket can still have his arm inside of him as he licks off the natural lube

“Ahh, fuck, Rocket” Peter cries loudly, unable to control his arms or legs

Rocket finishes licking off the fluids, “Awe, that’s all? I want more” Rocket applies a little more force to Peter’s prostate, forcing the fluids out even more, “Now, that’s what I’m talking about”

Peter regains some control of his neck, and lifts his head to see Rocket slurping his juices. The sight of this give Peter a huge boner. Rocket notices the arousal from his cock slowly lifting out of his hands

Rocket gets angry at this, so he does the next best thing, “Oh, I’ll show you to take my bottle away” He starts to roughly rub Peter’s prostate, causing Peter to arch his back higher than the other times.

“Ah, Rocket, don’t stop”

“I don’t plan on that” Rocket begins to slide his other hand inside of Peter’s hole. He runs it along His first arm, being careful to not go too fast. Peter can feel every inch of the animal as it enters him

“Ahhh, Rocket!” Peter cries

Rocket grabs Peter’s prostate with both hands, cupping the organ in both of his hands. Peter’s cock is swaying above Rocket’s head, before it starts to twitch really fast

“Hey, you’re not supposed to-“

Before Rocket can finish his sentence, pre starts to spill over his dick, onto his balls, and, eventually, onto Rocket’s arms

“Hey!” Rocket pulls his arms out as fast as possible, only to make Peter’s body force out the semen faster

Without warning, cum spits out of Peter’s cock, going about two feet in height. When it comes down, it lands directly on Rocket’s face. Spurts start to shoot out of Peter’s member, all while Rocket is constantly stepping in the wrong places at the wrong times. Nearly every spurt lands on Rocket’s face, body, or arms

“Ahh, Peter!” Rocket yells

Pe=ter doesn’t reply, his body is in total shock from pleasure

Rocket tries to smear off the semen, only to rub it in deeper into his coat, “God dammit Peter!”

Peter lies, nearly dead, on the bed. He can’t move his arms or legs, but has the energy to somehow squeeze out the last bit of cum left in his balls. Breathing hard, “Rocket? Rocket, are you there?” He says quietly

“Yeah, I’m here, and you’re there, and there, and there” Rocket points to random spots in the room

“I fucking love you” He breathes out

“Yeah, I know. I just saw you spurt all ov-“

“No, Rocket, I really, really love you” He confesses

Rocket is speechless, he can’t process what Peter just said

“I-…I love you too” He says

Peter continues to stare at the ceiling, unable to move or speak now.

Rocket climbs on top of His chest and lies down in a ball on Him.

“Hey, Peter?” Rocket asks

“Yeah” Peter wheezes

“I fucking love you too”

Peter smiles slightly, as much as he can


End file.
